


Unspoken

by Unknown_Weeb



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Non-Consensual Hugging, Suika is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb
Summary: When Suika notices Gen and Senku acting strangely around each other, she takes matters into her own hands to find out what is going on, and through doing so, helps them shed some light on the unspoken feelings they harbour for each other.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loophoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loophoria/gifts).



> It was requested that Gen and Senku both like each other, but neither wants to admit how they feel. Suika steps up and helps them in her own adorable way.

Maybe it was the unspoken tension that lingered around the two, or the small, awkward glances, but Suika had noticed something strange between Gen and Senku's usual friendly conversations; and she was beginning to worry. Surprisingly, Suika was amazing at picking up on peoples personalities, so seeing the two men act so abnormally around one another was a cause for concern to the young girl. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea how to ask the boys about their troubles, and instead opted for asking someone else who was around their age.

Senku was bidding his old rival farewell, as he froze the Strongest Primate High-Schooler, so Suika knew now would be the perfect time. "Chrome! Kohaku! Suika needs your help." The young girl called, rushing over to the two teens; their expressions soon changed from sadness to utter confusion.

Suika smiled up at them sweetly, before grabbing their hands and pulling the two away from the cave, leaving a slightly bewildered Gen behind. "Hey! Wait, what?" Chrome stumbled over his own feet as the child pulled him down the mountain where the cave was located. "Suika, what's going on?" He asked, regaining his balance as quickly as he could.

Kohaku followed her in silence, knowing that when Suika had her mind set on something, she couldn't be stopped; a trait she had unfortunately picked up from Senku. "Suika told you, she needs your help." The girl whined sweetly, stopping a distance away from the rest of the small, and now growing, civilisation of the Kingdom of Science. "There's something wrong, and you two are going to help me find out what." She giggled, releasing her grip on the twos hands. "Great detective Suika is on the case!" The girl sounded so proud of herself, and so Kohaku and Chrome decided to hear her out.

The two teens sat down, "sure Suika, what's the problem?" Kohaku finally spoke up, leaning back on her hands and awaiting the child's explanation.

Chrome seemed slightly less enthusiastic to help, but he would at least listen to her before deciding whether or not to stay. "Gen and Senku! They've been acting really strange around each other. It's always awkward when they're alone and..." Suika trailed off, tears welling in her eyes, "and I think they might hate each other." She cried out, a few tears falling from her brown eyes and a frown covering her face.

Kohaku offered the young girl a small smile, before she and Chrome shared a knowing look. The two had also picked up on the boy's strange behaviour, but they knew it wasn't due to hate. "You've got it all wrong, Suika. They don't hate each other, in fact I'm sure it's the opposite." Chrome told her gently, before a smirk formed on his face.

"They definitely like each other." Kohaku added, smirking as well, as a devious plan formed in her head. "We should help them." She beamed, earning an excited nod from Suika.

Chrome, on the other hand, was less interested in helping; not that he didn't care about Senku and Gen, he just wasn't a matchmaker. "I'm not getting involved in another mans love life. You can count me out." He chuckled, standing up. "Good luck." He told them, turning to walk back to the cave, waving over his shoulder.

A few days had passed since then, and the two girls decided to execute their plan; operation 'get Gen and Senku together' had officially began. The newly aligned Kingdom of Science and Empire of Might were holding a small celebration to commemorate their ceasefire, with the exception of Tsukasa. Everyone was gathered around large bonfires that littered the area they inhabited, sharing drinks, bonding with their newly met friends, and sharing stories from their lives; whether it be from the primitive style of living, or before the petrification. Kohaku walked around the large group, trying to spot a certain mentalist. When her eyes finally found his bi-colour hair, she jogged over to him, slapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Hey, Gen? Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, offering him a kind smile.

"Oh, well, of course Kohaku-chan." Gen returned her smile, before turning his attention back to Nikki and Taiju, "it was nice to properly meet you two." He told them wholeheartedly before be stood up and followed Kohaku away from the large mass of people. "What is it?" He asked, folding his hands in his sleeves.

"Well, Suika ran off earlier to the flower field and she asked me to send you over when the party started. Can you go and check on her?" She asked, tilting her head in the direction of the field and crossing her arms.

The man nodded, "but, of course." He nodded, giving her a gentle smile. "I'll bring her back safe and sound." He promised, before turning and heading off to the field.

About an hour before the party had begun Suika had lead Senku off to the flower field, saying she wanted to spend some time with him; away from their regular work. She had managed to persuade him to take a break, and it wasn't too hard either. The two ended up packing some food and water, before setting off on their little adventure. Suika had taken to making flower crowns, while Senku watched and told her the scientific uses for many of the flowers she had used.

"Ooh, Suika?" Gen's sing-song voice cut through their conversation, making the scientist visibly tense. "There you are!" He called, rushing over to the young girl. Upon seeing Senku at her side, he also tensed up slightly, but still offered him a nod and a smile in greeting. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he knelt down in front of Suika, his gaze travelling to the flower crowns that laid around her. "Kohaku-chan told me you wanted me to come over?" He asked, tilting his head in wonder.

Standing up and wrapping her arms around Gen, she nodded. "Yes! Thank you for coming!" She giggled, looking up at him through her watermelon glasses. "Look!" She beamed, reaching down to pick up a crown of white, black and purple flowers, "we made this for you." She told him, proudly.

"My, isn't it amazing!" Gen gushed, although he didn't show it to his full extent. Internally, though, he was squealing with joy. When Gen calmed himself, and properly thought about what Suika had said, he froze. "Wait... 'we'?" He asked, turning to glance at Senku with a raised brow.

With a nod, Suika placed the crown on his head and placed her hands on her hips. "There! Doesn't he look pretty?" Suika gushed, gazing at the crown on Gen's head. It sat slightly lopsided, and a few petals had already found their way into his hair, but he didn't mind.

Senku scoffed a laugh, making the mentalist glare at him. "I don't think pretty is the right term." He smirked towards Gen, crossing his arms. "And yes, we made it. Got a problem with that?" He added, raising a brow teasingly.

Gen felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and to hide his blush, he lifted a hand to his head and gently brushed his fingers across the flowers. "Well, no. Why would I? I love it!" He admitted, engulfing Suika in a hug. The mentalist had grown rather fond of the girl, and looked at her as the little sister he never had. He would give anything to make sure she was happy.

When he pulled away, Suika giggled joyfully. "What about Senku? He needs a hug too." She pouted, glancing between the two.

The man in question visibly froze, and Senku looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "I'm... good." He mumbled out through gritted teeth.

Gen quickly recovered upon seeing Senku so awkward about the question, and a playful smirk formed on his lips. "Oh? What a shame, Senku-chan. I'm gonna give you one, whether you like it or not." Gen sung annoyingly, moving closer to Senku with open arms.  
Before Senku had the chance to escape, Gen wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

The two sat there for a moment, before Senku finally lifted his arms and wrapped them around Gen's waist with a defeated sigh. Neither would admit to it, but they loved the warmth and embrace from the other. The hug lasted longer than a regular hug, and when Senku realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled away, a soft rosy tint covering his cheeks and ears. He glanced down to where Suika was sitting, only to see she was gone. "Suika?" He called, worry engraving itself into his voice.

Gen, too, found himself start to panic, and began to frantically look around. When he spotted her watermelon rind bobbing through the grass and flowers he let out a relieved sigh. "She's okay." He spoke softly, pointing in her direction. Senku glanced over, also calming down quickly. There was a silence that filled their surroundings, as neither really knew what to say to the other. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but without the child there to boost conversation they were left grasping at straws. "Soo..." Gen started, snapping Senku's attention towards him, "you actually helped her make this?" He asked, lifting the crown from his head to properly examine it. The stems were woven through each other extremely well; Gen was impressed by Suika's work. He also loved her colour choices, and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face thinking about Senku and Suika both concentrating on making it, specifically for him. Senku offered him a nod of confirmation, making Gen's smile grow slightly. "You've both got some amazing skill for this." He told Senku softly, his grey eyes meeting red ones for a moment, before putting it back on his head. "So, if pretty isn't the right term, what is?" He asked smoothly, leaning closer to Senku with a playful smile.

Senku furrowed his brows and glanced at Gen, as if examining him. A moment later, he shrugged and laid down, his gaze focusing of the stars above. "Hmm, maybe... handsome?" He chuckled softly, making Gen's cheeks tint red. "No, that can't be right. Maybe I need glasses." He smirked.

With an insulted gasp, Gen shoved Senku's shoulder playfully. "Way to bring a guy down." He pouted, crossing his arms.

They both burst into a fit of laughter, knowing full well that the two were just messing with each other. "I didn't mean that." Senku stated, once his laughter had died down. "You look good, with... or without the crown." He admitted, bashfully lifting his gaze to meet Gen's surprised eyes.

Gen looked away and smiled softly. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He shot back quickly, his voice more gentle and trusting than his regular mischievous tone. Gen didn't notice the widened red eyes of Senku, who hadn't expected his compliment to be returned. Senku quickly turned his gaze back to the darkening sky, every second that passed revealed more and more stars. After a few moments, Gen spoke up, "whatcha thinking about?" He asked, leaning over Senku to cut off his line of vision, a few flower petals falling from the crown and onto Senku's face and hair.

He watched as Senku's face was stained in a red tint, and Gen became confused. "Would you believe me if I said you?" He whispered, shifting his gaze away from Gen.

"Oh? And why would you be thinking of little old me?" Gen purred, obviously enjoying teasing the younger male.

Pushing Gen's face away, Senku sat up and glared at him awkwardly. "No idea. Why should I be thinking about you, mentalist?" He smirked, raising a brow.

The mentalist rolled his eyes, leaning closer to pluck a purple petal from Senku's hair. "Because, I'm cute!" Gen whined, flicking the petal at Senku's face.

"Can't argue with that." Senku shrugged nonchalantly, awaiting the other's realisation.

When Gen did realise what he had said, he froze on the spot. "I'm sorry, but, did you just agree with me?" He asked, his voice hitching in his throat slightly. Senku just nodded, confirming what Gen had asked, with confidence. "You... think I'm cute?" He blushed deeply, lowering his gaze to the grass they sat on.

Again, Senku nodded, placing his hand under Gen's chin to he could lift his head. "Yup." Senku grinned. Gen sighed and ran a hand down his face, making Senku worry if he had said something wrong, or crossed a line.

Before the red eyed man had time to ask, Gen had already leant forward, leaving a soft kiss against the scientists cheek. "I think I'm going to head back." He whispered, standing up and brushing himself off, not leaving Senku a second to process what had happened.

"Hey! Wait. No." Senku laughed, grabbing Gen's wrist and standing up too. He pulled Gen back and against his chest with a nervous smirk. There wasn't much of a height different between them, so they ended up almost nose to nose. Senku beamed at him, before pecking his lips softly. "There. Now you can head back." He breathed out, taking a step back to see the absolute mess that stood before him.

Gen was bright red, probably from head to toe, and he could barely make any words out besides small stuttering noises. His eyes were locked on Senku, and his fingers brushed against his lips in pure shock and delight. "You're so mean!" Gen finally pouted, before grabbing onto Senku's arms and pulling him back in for another, longer and more passionate, kiss.

Their feelings for each other may have remained unspoken, but after that night, the two were happier. They knew their feelings were returned, and they walked back to the celebrations; hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest a scenario between these two idiots, and would allow me to write it, feel free to leave any requests in the comments! I'm happy to write them, but I'm at a loss for ideas.  
> Again, hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
